The Last Super Saiyen
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Zero, a regular trouble maker, is sent to Yokai Academy by his dad after having enough of his antics. Though the hot head is bound to get into a bunch of fights as he begins to realize there's more to Yokai Academy then their seems! How will he feel when he realizes he's not insane and he really is in a school for monsters? (Resumed)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**Hello, I decided to redo this series to make it epic! I'm doing this for a lot of my amateur stories. Anyways Names have been changed and origins too. He's no longer part werewolf, I don't know why this made so many mad, but it did. Also he will be my favorite OC of all! Zero! So enjoy! Ph! Before I start you should know I added an intro in! Zero and others will be described later in this chapter so don't freak out okay?**

* * *

**Intro:**

_**"Flying high!"**_

**Shows a side shot of Zero's face**

_**"Into the clear blue sky!"**_

**Shows him high up above a city during the sunset holding on a vertical pole**

_**"Has left your wings fragile"**_

**Shows inner Moka setting next to Zero on a railing at sunset learning her head on his shoulder**

_**"And now I can see those folded wings are making feel tired"**_

**Shows screen shots of Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome**

_**"Don't try to force a smile"**_

**Shows Zero and Moka faces facing away from each other**

_**"For anybody else!"**_

**Man has his shirt blown off and is beat up, standing in front of Moka**

_**"But don't forget that's it's okay to smile for your self..."**_

**Shows Zero standing in a grave yard while it's raining**

_**(Music)**_

**THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

**Fades on screen**

_**"Your sweet voice'**_

**Shows the courtyard of the school from a 2nd story window**

_**"Didn't always seem to hurt me"**_

**Shows Kuyous face in the shadows grin evilly**

_**"Now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me"**_

_**Shows a picture frame of Zero, a little boy, and a police officer**_

_**"I wanna go back and relive all our memories"**_

**Shows an alley way and cars driving by with Zero sitting in it**

_**"But my luck is now against me!"**_

**Shows Zero running after the bus**

**"_There are no words to describe it"_**

**Shows students in all hall/shows their true form/shows their human form**

_**"That feeling I get when ever I look into your eeeeyes"**_

**Shows Inner Moka starring at Zero**

_**"Your feelings can not hide from me!"**_

**Close up on two mouths about to kiss**

_**"Tried to hide your pain deep inside!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all shed a tear**

_**"We don't need the sky to fly, we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by"**_

**A hand reaches down and wipes their tear off**

_**"Even if you forget yesterday"**_

**Shows scenes of them all attacking Zero**

_**"I will still be there for you!"**_

**Shows a silhouette, sun behind them, smiling at the screen, reaching out**

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all take the hand as the smile**

**"_Flying high, into the clear blue sky!"_**

**Kumuru flies forward on the left side of screen, followed by Moka's jump, Mizore's ice launch, and Yukari with magic wings**

**"_Has left your wings fragile!"_**

**Shows Zero on the ground, back to a smashed wall, unmoving**

**"_And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired"_**

**Zero laying in the grass with Yukari, Mizore, Kumuru, and Moka in a circle (Heads center)**

_**"Don't try to force a smile!"**_

**Head master of Yokai looks up as his glasses glow more**

**"_For anybody else"_**

**Close up on Zero's crimson eyes are shown before he dashes at the screen fast**

**_"But Don't forget that's it's okay _****_to smile for your self..."_**

**Shows different angles of the Yokai harem (Gin included) dashing at the PSC**

_**(Music)**_

**Zero smiling looking over the school...**

* * *

**Episode 1**

**"_Surprise!_"**

A teenaged boy is seen skating through a city, disrupting sidewalks, and shoving pedestrians out of the way, as he sped by trying to escape the two officers following in close pursuit. He kept hoping over traffic barriers and grinding on rails when going down stairs in order to escape the officers of the law. He looked back behind him, mask coving the bottom half of his face to hide his true identity, only to notice the officers were still following him! "Man don't you ever give up?!" He shouted as he hoped over another guard rail down to a surface below evading yet another attempted catch from one of the officers.

Meanwhile with the two officers giving chase. "Hey Lieutenant can we please just let it go! I can't keep up much longer!"

The far more physically fit officer never slowing once shouted back to his partner. "NO WAY! THAT PUNK TAGGED MY CAR!"

The two kept chasing him and he kept running. "C'mon guys! Can't we just let it go? It is wash off-able!" The fit officer, gaining on him again, just shouted something about him washing the pink paint off the car. He sighed as he turned and saw a dead end alley way. He slowed down once he reached the fence looking for a way past. He turned around just in time to see the officers stop in front of the alley entrance. One with their hands on their knees panting and the other one slowly approaching.

The teens ruby red orbs widened as he backed up into the chain link fence. He looked around and noticed some window seals. He smiled underneath his half mask as he tossed his board over the chain link fence. He turned to give one last wave at the officers before running up the wall and grabbing onto the second story window seal. He began swinging his weight and managed to leap over the fence. He managed to land right beside his board. He picked up before turning around. "Better luck next time officers!" Then the fit officer began running towards him at an incredible rate. "OH SHIT!" The teenager began to speed away on his board as the officer leapt clean over the fence.

The teenager rounded the corner and sped off towards an abandoned part of the harbor. He hung out here a lot and should be able to escape him. That is until a crate flew from behind him and smacked him off his board. He fell forward and smacked his head on the ground cutting it open. He stood up weakly his head spinning and his vision a little blurry. He turned around only to come face to face with... a giant mantis head?... on a human body?... It seemed to be looking between him and something else... That's when he turned, but saw nothing... Until he looked up...

There, upside down with a web across the crane beams... was a gigantic tank sized tarantula... He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice that whispered in his ear. "Kid... back away slowly... don't make any loud sounds..." He looked over his shoulder and saw the giant mantis head beside him. It was at this point he blew it by screaming in a high pitch that could match a girls. The spider's eyes snapped open as it stared at them. "Damn it..." Was all the mantis said before the spider dropped, landing up right, before rearing back and showing it's massive golf club long fangs.

"OH MY GOD!" The teenager screamed as he ran away from the spider and the mantis dived into the water. The spider then targeted to unfortunate teenager and began to chase him through the abandoned area. The more he ran, the more webs he found. Eventually he was cornered by some old storage containers. The spider stopped by the entrance before reverting back to human form. He had on a beanie, and old patched up trench coat, some torn up pants and fingerless gloves on starring at him. He licked his lips hungrily before making his way towards him. He slowly began transforming into the tarantula as Zero looked for a way, anyway he could escape.

Suddenly the giant tarantula light on fire and began screeching as it backed out franticly trying to get to the water behind it. As it back it misjudged the distance and fell backs into it. Though this did not extinguish the flame. It still burnt the arachnid...

The teenager looked up for his savior, but found none. Instead all he saw was an old man smiling down on him while dressed in white, with is face hidden. "Hey! Are you the one that saved me... from that thing?" There was no response from him. Instead he just turned around and walked away. "Hey wait!" Still no response as he walked away. The teenager just continued to stare in the direction the man went from atop the storage containers. "Who was that guy..." He mumbled to himself before looking back at the water "... and what was that?..." He was visibly disturbed. He managed to walk out of the dead end and out on to the street.

* * *

WHAM! Was the sound given when the previously mentioned teenager's face had smacked against the wall. "Hey, HEY! Not so rough!" The officers mentioned previously had ran into the teenager again only without his skateboard. This meant he couldn't get away from the officers. "Come on man I was having a bad day! That giant tarantula thing, and your head being all weird like that!"

"What's he talking about?" The second officer asked with a disbelieving face.

The other officer took this moment to capitalize and said: "He's probably high or something."

The officer pulled him away from the wall and was about to set him in the car, with pink stripes on it, when a car pulled up. It was another patrol car, minus the pink stripes. "Richard? Lawson?"

The two officers looked up too see their captain in a patrol car. He had an eye brow raised at the sight, which if you were seeing it from his angle you'd know why. What he saw was a teenage bent over, hand cuffed, with and officer behind him. "Uh, hello captain!" The one named Richard (Mantis one) saluted. The other just nodded.

"Um... I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see this. I'll take the crook in. After all you're break just started."

Richard looked around before looking back. "Um sir we were actually just gonna take him in then go on them."

"Nah it's okay. I need the work anyways. It's boring back at the office with everything caught up. Just go ahead and take them now, I'll handle the perp."

The two officers looked at each other in disbelief before the began smiling and escorted the perp over to the back of their captains patrol car. The closed the door and it sped away leaving the two their standing beside their patrol car covered in pink. "Why do I get the feeling that was a mistake?" Richard said watching the car pull around into the adjacent street.

"Because you're paranoid..." Lawson answered. They sat on the hood of their car for a few more seconds just staring in the distance. "Wanna get subway?"

"Sure." With that they both got up and walked to their respective doors and climbed in before driving away...

* * *

"Soooo-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Said the captain. "It's bad enough you are ditching school, but now you're vandalizing government property? You can actually do serious time for this. It isn't a joke!"

"-But dad-"

"No! No more "buts"... I can't take it anymore. It's a possibility of me being sent to court over you... I can't do that to your little brother..."

The teenager started getting a confused look on his face. "Wait... what are you saying?"

"I'm sending you off to a special boarding school... Your stuff is already packed up... You start tomorrow..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not going..."

"You don't have a choice in the matter..."

"..."

"..."

"I hate you..."

"I know you do..."

* * *

**Morning**

The teenager was now standing in front of a creepy looking school bus with a creepy looking driver. The teenager had never been more freaked out before in his life. The driver's glowing eyes weren't helping him either. He was dressed in his favorite black zip up hooded jacket. His hood was up and he was wearing black jeans with a white T shirt just barely visible at the bottom of the zip up. His hood's interior was blood red and his hood was large enough to cover his eyes. Despite a huge argument with his father he had refused to wear the ugly crap they gave as uniforms. That and despite knowing he was adopted, it never ceased to amaze the dad how much his stubbornness resembled his late mother. Adopted of course...

Back to important stuff! The diver wore a navy blue uniform with gold buttons and he was driving an old out dated bus that our young friend wasn't even sure if it was still street legal. His hat mad the shadows over just his eyes leaving his pencil mustache, nose, and lower visible, but some how making his eyes glow!

He climbed on and went to the back of the bus and placed his large duffle bag underneath his head. If this school really did have dorms he'd be needing the duffle bag. As the bus began to pull away he heard the driver shout at him to sit down right but he ignored it...

It didn't take long before he was flung forward off the bus. When he opened his eyes he was face down in the ground. A tick mark appeared in his head before he jumped up. He began a shouting match with the driver. "Hey! What the hell's your problem!"

"You should've listened about my bus!"

"You threw me on the dirt! I was having a kickass dream!"

"It's my bus! You didn't listen so now your being punished!"

"FOR WHAT!?"

"FOR NOT FOLLOWING MY RULES!"

By now both were in a major battle with no signs of it ending soon. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR RULES! IF I HAD HAD MY WAY I WOULDN'T BE HERE! I'D STILL BE LIVING MY NORMAL LIVE AT HOME INSTEAD OF THIS DAMN BOARDING SCHOOL!"

"Well then..." The driver smirked. He had never been pissed off this much by a student before. NEVER. "I guess you'll find this to be quiet the surprise then... YOUR BANNED FROM MY BUS!"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

"OH YOU'LL GIVE A DAMN ALRIGHT! CHECK THE DAMN SCHEDUAL!" With that he slammed the doors shut and sped away in his bus going far faster than it's appearance let on.

The boy just watched as he sped away Scowling at the back of the bus as it disappeared. He turned around grumbling "Jack ass... I was just sleeping..." He leaned closer to creepy looking scare crow with a bus schedule on it clear as day. When he read it his face paled. He turned towards the direction it was in, but it had already disappeared. He double checked it once more before turning and walking towards his new home for the month... or for when his ban was up... when ever that was... "Damn it... Me and my big mouth... Meh... he deserved it the prick.." With that said he continued walking through the dead forest not really noticing the environment change.

He eventually settled for looking at the sky as he walked to campus grounds. Strangely enough a weird bat flew over head. "Weeee I'm a-"

"Gah, what the fuck?!" He shouted before quickly throwing something at the bat knocking it out of the air. "That thing was weird.. Or I'm just going insane-" He didn't get to finish as a bike slammed in to his back knocking him down. He some how ended up on top of who ever had slammed into him. His face landed on something soft, and he really didn't want to move anymore. This was a terrible day... _"It really is... Get sent off to some unknown boarding school, don't even have an opinion in the matter, that douche of a bus driver, and now who ever the hell didn't watch where they were going... I hate my life..." _None the less he put his arms in the push up position and pushed himself onto his ass. From there he went into the kneeling position unconsciously putting his hand on her thigh.

"Ah!" She sounded at the contact.

He opened his eyes to see her blushing severely, _"Dafuq's her problem?" _ He stared at her, eye brpw raised, and her blush intensified. _"Seriously, dafuq's this girl's problem. It's not like I'm-"_His train of thought led him to the realization of what he was unconsciously doing. "-Oh holly crap!" He shouted as he jumped away from her. "I am so, so, sorry! That is not what I was trying to do at all!"

She just looked away before speaking. "It's fine..."

Now it was his turn to feel bad. If his old man had seen what he had did he would've been on the worst chores for life with him saying "I raised you better than that". He sighed before standing and walking over to her. She eyed him warily before he stuck his hand out. "No it's not. I should've paid more attention to were I set my hands. Sorry if I made feel uncomfortable." He blushed at the last sentence looking away, but still holding his hand out.

She smiled before taking his hand. He pulled her up without much effort. "Thank you..." She muttered to him.

He turned back to her smiling. "Nah, it was nothing, you going here?" He pointed off towards the school. She had been keeping her eyes to the ground. She looked off towards the school which from their distance looked more like a castle you would see in a fairy tail. "Yeah, I'm a first year student, what about-" Her eyes went wide when she saw his face. It had blood running down his cheek coating the side of his head, even his, oddly enough, crimson/orange combo colored hair had become slightly messier than his normal hair, and was even darker.

"What?"

"Your face! Your bleeding!" She instantly went to look for a napkin/wipe in one of her pockets.

"What, this?" He touched the blood on the side of his head and winced at the contact. "Ah, it's nothing! I've had worse!" He said with a grin. While on the inside he said: _"You're a damn liar..." _

"But still it could get infected!" She said pulling the napkin/wipe out and wiping off the blood from his face.

_"Ha, suck it! You little liar!" _His inner self laughed at him.

She soon wiped most of it off. "Really it's fine" He chuckled as smelled the napkin a little... "_Wait... smelled it?_" Before the guy could realize what happened her face was already next to his. "Wait, what are you-" The next few seconds went in slow motions a he could barely see her fangs from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'M A VAMPIRE!" Without any warning she bit down on his neck.

"-GAAAAAAAH!"

After a few seconds of shock he pushed her off him. She nearly fell to the ground, but he managed to catch her, despite what had happened. "_Did... did she just bite me?_" He continued to look at her face, which downright looked cute the way it looked. She had a look of pure euphoria on her face. She even was slacked jawed and her eyes seemed glazed over. "_No... I'm just imagining it... that' right... I'm just going crazy... Nothing strange here at all..._"

_"That or she's A CRAZY ASS BITCH!__"_

Though now that he had a second look at her he saw a little table of blood dripping from the corner of her still slack jawed mouth. HIs eyes started going wide as a half insane smile etched it's way across his face, before a maniac laugh managed to escape him. By the time he had managed to come to, come too, the girl had awoken from her stupor. She smiled at him with soft eyes, before they went wide and she jumped away.

"I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean to! I couldn't help my self... It's just your blood-"

"Hey! Just calm down okay? Look I don't know why you did that, or if it just happened, but what I do know is-HOLY CRAP WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

With that said he grabbed her arm and began pulling her along. "Wait, what about my bike?!"

"We'll get it later!"

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"uh, my friends just call me Zero!" He said with a grin.

"Well, thank Zero for being my first, I've never drank anyone's blood before! I'm Moka, do you wanna be friends?" She gave him a smile that would melt any resolve.

Overall he decided to ignore the other comment that sounded really perverted and nodded. To which she squealed and they made a mad dash for the school...

* * *

**POWER LEVELS:**

**Richard: _35_**

**Lawson: _6_**

**Captain/Dad: _15_**

**Giant Tarantula: _55_**

**Zero: _28_**

**Moka: _68_**

* * *

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**Well I'm satisfied with my rewrite of this, If you're up set I didn't describe the girl (Moka) Then screw off! Just search her up you lazy bums! It's not that hard, just open a new tap and google it! Hope you liked uit, he's still a tri-bread, but no longer werewolf. Also please note that Zero will not have wigs as this was an early concept art for him. Enjoy!**


	2. Unleashed

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**What? 2 chapters, one day? IMPOSSIBLE! just kidding, it's possible. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Intro:**

_**"Flying high!"**_

**Shows a side shot of Zero's face**

_**"Into the clear blue sky!"**_

**Shows him high up above a city during the sunset holding on a vertical pole**

_**"Has left your wings fragile"**_

**Shows inner Moka setting next to Zero on a railing at sunset learning her head on his shoulder**

_**"And now I can see those folded wings are making feel tired"**_

**Shows screen shots of Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome**

_**"Don't try to force a smile"**_

**Shows Zero and Moka faces facing away from each other**

_**"For anybody else!"**_

**Man has his shirt blown off and is beat up, standing in front of Moka**

_**"But don't forget that's it's okay to smile for your self..."**_

**Shows Zero standing in a grave yard while it's raining**

_**(Music)**_

**THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

**Fades on screen**

_**"Your sweet voice'**_

**Shows the courtyard of the school from a 2nd story window**

_**"Didn't always seem to hurt me"**_

**Shows Kuyous face in the shadows grin evilly**

_**"Now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me"**_

_**Shows a picture frame of Zero, a little boy, and a police officer**_

_**"I wanna go back and relive all our memories"**_

**Shows an alley way and cars driving by with Zero sitting in it**

_**"But my luck is now against me!"**_

**Shows Zero running after the bus**

**"_There are no words to describe it"_**

**Shows students in all hall/shows their true form/shows their human form**

_**"That feeling I get when ever I look into your eeeeyes"**_

**Shows Inner Moka starring at Zero**

_**"Your feelings can not hide from me!"**_

**Close up on two mouths about to kiss**

_**"Tried to hide your pain deep inside!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all shed a tear**

_**"We don't need the sky to fly, we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by"**_

**A hand reaches down and wipes their tear off**

_**"Even if you forget yesterday"**_

**Shows scenes of them all attacking Zero**

_**"I will still be there for you!"**_

**Shows a silhouette, sun behind them, smiling at the screen, reaching out**

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all take the hand as the smile**

**"_Flying high, into the clear blue sky!"_**

**Kumuru flies forward on the left side of screen, followed by Moka's jump, Mizore's ice launch, and Yukari with magic wings**

**"_Has left your wings fragile!"_**

**Shows Zero on the ground, back to a smashed wall, unmoving**

**"_And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired"_**

**Zero laying in the grass with Yukari, Mizore, Kumuru, and Moka in a circle (Heads center)**

_**"Don't try to force a smile!"**_

**Head master of Yokai looks up as his glasses glow more**

**"_For anybody else"_**

**Close up on Zero's crimson eyes are shown before he dashes at the screen fast**

**_"But Don't forget that's it's okay _****_to smile for your self..."_**

**Shows different angles of the Yokai harem (Gin included) dashing at the PSC**

_**(Music)**_

**Zero smiling looking over the school...**

* * *

**Episode 2**

**"_Unleashed_"**

It is first period and the bell that signified class was in session had just rung. Currently in the back of the home room was a teenager in a zip up jacket with the hood drawn over their eyes. What looked like them reading a book was really just him sleeping with the book in his hand. This young man's name is Zero. The teacher, Ms. Nekonome was currently calling names for roll call. Zero's name had come up, and the teacher called it. "Alex Peirce? Is there an Alex Peirce here?"

Zero really didn't want to raise his hand, but if he was gonna be here he might as well be given credit. He raised his hand silently as the teacher took note. zero tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep while the teacher was being boring. That is until a loud nock came, what followed next was a semi familiar voice apologizing. He groaned silently when the entire class went into an uproar doing cat calls, whistles, a occasionally the inappropriate comment to one another. He managed to lift his hood in time for a certain pink haired beauty to notice him. Her green eyes locked with his ruby red before she shouted in excitement. "Zero! We have the same home room!" In the time it took her to cross the class room to give him a bear hug was the time it took to fill one's lungs with breathe.

By the time he had realized what was happening to himself he was asphyxiating. "Moka... Can't breath... Too tight.." He managed to wheeze out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She dropped him back in his desk before moving to his side and sitting there.

_"What the fuck's her problem?! She nearly killed us!_" His inner self screamed as he gasped for breathe. Once he regained it he noticed all the dirty looks he was getting before flipping them off. One such actually charged out of their seat saying something about learning respect. He charged zero only to have a foot meet his nuts as Zero stuck his foot out last second.

All that escaped him was a low squeak as he clutched his groin. Zero smirking in satisfaction, until the teacher spoke, "Saizo please head back to your seat, Mr. Pierce I would like to see you after class." Zero smacked his palm into his face and groaned.

_"This is why I don't like school..."_

Then a hand found it's way to Zero's shoulder. He looked left and saw it was Moka's. "Don't worry Zero, I'll stay with you" She then smiled at him earning him even more glares and unwanted attention.

_"Yep, cause god knows I need more of that...__"_

Once the teacher was done getting role done she began to speak. Something Zero never thought he would've welcomed before. Moka had been talking his ear off during the remaining time period preventing him from his long desired nap. So when Ms. Nekonome began to speak it was the perfect opportunity to silence her.

"Alright, my name is Ms. Nekonome, and welcome to Yokai Academy! In case you weren't here for orientation I'll do a quick recap!" By now Zero was already bored out of his mind and actually considered beating his head against the wall. "As you all know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, by monsters!" She said in a very cheerful way that made it seem like this was normal to talk about.

"_Yeah, great I get the cracked out home room teacher... yay... _" Zero thought as he raised an eye brow at her claims.

"The main rules for the campus are as follows: No fighting, repairs can be very expensive you know?"

"_Well what the fuck are they fighting with? Hand grenades and flame throwers?_" Suddenly an image passed through his head of what that would look like if it were true, and he honestly wouldn't put it past the cracked out people here.

"Second, you can't reveal your monster form to anyone! No exceptions!"

"_Okay they really need to do a faculty drug test..._" Now Zero began completely tuning her out. if she was just going to be a cracked out whacky teacher then go ahead. He didn't care, but stop wasting his time. Soon with out him even realizing it yet class was over and Moka was pulling him up and out of his seat. "What?"

"Come on she said everyone had the rest of the day to explore the campus!" She began pulling him put of his chair again.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" He conceited defeat when she almost dropped him. While he put a smile on the outside his inner self was sobbing over the loss of yet another nap. Before they left the teacher cleared her throat catching both of their attentions. "Right... forgot about that..."

They both turned and saw Mrs. Nekonome standing there. "Hello Mr. Pierce, Ms. Akashiya." She nodded her head at both them respectively. "While normally I do not condone classroom violence, I am not technically allowed to let you off with out at least a warning first. Saizou has been a less then model student in the past, so I'm not going to give you detention. I'm giving you one, and only one, warning. Don't do it again." With that she nodded before jumping out the window, luckily it was a first story class room.

Moka then proceeded to drag Zero away from the class room in order to explore the wonders of the campus... Oh joy...

* * *

Eventually Moka tuckered herself out. Good thing because Zero was becoming desperate to stop. He didn't have the same super human stamina the young vampire had. They were at a vending machine on a quiet side of campus. "Woah, this place is sweet."

"What do you mean?" Moka put some money in and clicked a button Zero couldn't see from his angle.

"This place! My old school didn't have any vending machines there." Zero sat down and watched as Moka went to reach for her item. Her skirt ridding unnecessarily high up, to the point were you had perfect view of her panties. As she stood back up she turned to see Zero blushing while looking away. "Hey Moka, do you have any other skirts?"

She was confused to say the least. "Um yeah why?"

Still blushing he responded to her. "Maybe you should try putting the longer ones on..."

Still not getting what he was saying she stared at him. "But these are part of the school uniform... speaking of which why aren't you in one and why do you care about my skirts?" She finished frowning in confusion.

"Well I'm not wearing that horrible green attire. It's atrocious!... and well..." his blush intensified.

"You're looking really red... Do you have a fever?" She now looked concerned. She stood up in front of him and bent forward, giving him an accidental clear view of her cleavage, as she used check his temperature.

He went to say something, but was cut off when she suddenly jumped on his lap. Her giving an eep, and him blushing because of his face now buried deep in her bosom. As Moka's head turned around Zero could feel "One" waking up. "_Damn it, not now boner!_" He thought.

He finally managed to free his face from her chest to see Saizou standing behind her with a group of guys grinning. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? " Moka stood off his lap and turned only to be backhanded by Saizou. When she hit the ground two guys restrained her.

"Hey-" Zero was pulled up by his collar to face Saizou.

"Listen punk. I know you're feeling pretty high and mighty with what pulled early, catching me off guard with that chicken shit attack, but I'm about to take you down a peg." Saizou then sucker punched his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then, before he had a chance to recover, he bitch smacked him across the face. "To prove you're not all that and restore my rep. I'm going to take miss pretty her out for a joy ride." He grinned as Zero could only glare at him. "If you want I'll let you join my crew and get my sloppy seconds if you apologize after school hours... by the bus stop..."

Saizou then spit in his face before rearing back and knocking his lights out. He then tossed Zero to the side as he turned to leave. The others began dragging Moka along too. "No! Let me go! Zero!" She shouted as she was dragged out of shouting distance...

* * *

**In the school Infirmary**

Zero woke up with his eyes shooting open. He checked his surroundings. It was very... clean... apposed to the area he remembered being in. He lifted himself up, but winced at a sharp pain in his side.

"You shouldn't be moving yet."

He looked to his right only see a nurse sitting by her desk in front of the window. Outside the sky was gloomy gray with rain clouds. "Who are you?"

"I'm the nurse here at Yokai Academy and you're in the infirmary."

Zero could only remember falling on the ground. Who brought him here? "Who do I have to thank for bringing me here?"

She turned to face him before saying: "Young girl. Her name was Kumuru I believe."

_"Kumuru... We've heard the name... but where?" _His inner self pondered.

"Well Thank you for the assistance, but I need to see a friend-"

"You'll do no such thing. You have two cracked ribs. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until at least tomorrow. The only reason you're even able to stand is because how many painkillers I had to give you."

Zero winced at her tone. She reminded him of his mother. Only his mother wasn't some sort of monster in disguise as a human... He had to think quickly. He looked towards the clock and saw he only had half an hour left to get there and save Moka! He noticed his stomach was empty when it growled. "_That's right! I haven't eaten yet!_" He smiled before clearing his throat getting the nurses attention. "Um excuse me nurse? I haven't eaten yet and I was wondering. Since I'm so injured can you maybe bring me something to eat?"

The nurse looked at him for a moment, staring suspiciously before her attitude cleared up into a peppy one. "Absolutely." She stood and then made her way to the door. Zero thought he was in the clear before he heard the click of the door locking.

He sighed. Luckily his nights of sneaking out to parties helped him learn a few tricks. "_There's more than one way to escape a room..."_

He slipped on his jacket and drew the hood before walking over to the window, and opening it. He looked out and saw it was a second story room. He lowered himself onto the ledge, holding on to it with his finger tips. He dropped and landed with a thud. One which caused him severe pain despite all the pain killers. He managed to stand up after some time of catching his breath and slowly made his way to were Saizou and his punks would be hanging out.

It took approximately 24 minutes for him to limp all the way there to find Saizou and his group waiting while one in the back restrained Moka.

"Well, well, well... I honestly didn't think you'd show up just to apologize." His grin widened when he saw fury make it's way over Zero's face.

"You know damn well why I'm here Saizou..."

He began laughing maniacally. "Yeah? Well, how about this? Kick his ass!" Saizou pointed towards him and three out of four of his minions charged. He walked back to the other one one shoved away from Moka into the fray. He began dragging Moka away.

***Begin playing Black Ador***

**(0:00)**

Zero went to make a dash for Moka and Saizou, only to be met with a punch in the gut sending him back on his back. "Damn it!" He cursed. A rolled out of the way to avoid the heel of another student. This one cracking the asphalt. Zero stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by 4 teenagers, much, much, stronger than him. "Damn..." He ducked under a punch from behind throwing an elbow up into the gut of the assailant.

**(0:16)**

The effect forced them to stumble back a few steps. Which allowed Zero to spin on his heel delivering a round house kick to said student. Before he could react another came up an engulfed him in a bear hug. He began crushing his bones as he began to reveal his true form, an orc. Zero head butted backwards knocking him off. The other's had worked up the courage to fight and both kicked him into the head butted one.

**(0:34)**

This knocked them both to the ground. The first had gotten up and ran over. Zero stood up quickly and dodged another hit, before gut checking him, and then kneeing his nose in finishing him. The one under managed to grab his boot. Zero looked down then turned back and caught a leg heading straight for his chest. He shoved him back before jumping and landing on the other students arm shattering it.

**(0:53)**

Saizou continued to pull Moka through the forest as they ran Moka fell, to which Saizou continued dragging her through the dirt.

**(1:00)**

Zero ducks under another punch then is kicked forward towards the cliff. He falls into the dirt and pushes himself up. He has two rushing him now He blocks and every once and a while punches, but no matter what they keep hitting him. One finally hits his rib splintering it. He falls to one knee and coughs up blood. He looks up to see one pull out a knife and is about to stab him.

**(1:23)**

He grabs the wrist about to stab him and as a result get's another kick in his splintered rib, shattering it. "Agh!" He's on his side getting kicked now, then they step back and spit on him before turning and walking in the direction Siazou went. Zero manages to get to his knees as their walking away. He looks to his right and see's the switchblade and grabs it. As their walking away it stabs into one of their calves.

**(1:46)**

The other turns and is socked in the face and sent flying back. Zero then reaches for the knife still imbedded in his calve and slices it open by pulling it up and through his thigh. He rips it out and then throws it towards the other student that just got back up. It hits his shoulder and Zero takes this distraction and rams his fist into his face knocking him out. He begans to stumble off in the direction he now knows Saizou and Moka are in...

**(2:03)**

"Moka... Where are you..." Zero says in a barely audible whisper as he continues stumbling through the forest. Eventually he finds the clearing where Saizou is and Moka's on the ground behind him. "What-*Winces*-What did you do to Moka?!" He shout's despite his body's protests.

He merely smirks at him and waves his hand at him. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" A grin spreads across his face and he beckons Zero to come forward.

**(2:29)**

Zero stands up as straight as he can. Then he attempts to walk forward only to drop to one knee as the pain kicks up again by the simple movement. He manages to get to a slouched over position, one eye closed, before he notices Moka stir.

**(2:45 Ends)**

"Why don't you come over here... Unless you're scared you'll get your ass kicked again..." Saizou's eyebrow twitches and he growls. "Oh, I guess me having a broken rib is still too tough for you?"

"That's it! You're going to regret ever saying that!" Saizou has lost his cool and charges at Zero who, somehow, rolls out of the way letting him smack into a tree. "Augh!" Saizou grabs his shoulder in pain. "_Damn this human body!_" He mentally curses.

Zero, after he get's done coughing up blood, stands up and runs and kicks Saizou onto his chest, while he was standing up. He runs over to Moka's body, using this small window to try and wake her up. "C'mon Moka, you need to get up!" Zero looks back up and sees Saizou in his true form standing now. His eyes widen as a start smacking her. "Moka, I need you to wake up! NOW MOKA-" He's cut off as Saizou's massive form bulldozes him into a tree, cracking the remainder of his ribs. "AAAAAAAGH!"

Moka's vision finally began to return. At first all she could see was a very blurry sky. Then her hearing returned. She could hear grunting and someone crying in pain. She tilted her head towards the source, and all she saw were to blurry figures. One the large form of an orc and the other she couldn't make out. She closed her eyes and it became clearer when she opened them again. She could now tell it was a student and an orc fighting... She blinked a few more times to clear her vision as she started to get a grip on reality again. She now saw, to her horror, Zero getting pounded through a large thick tree by Saizou in his orc form.

"HA! HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Saizou laughed as he continued to beat the shit out of zero. Moka managed to stand up, albeit with difficulty, and looked forward with tears in her eyes. It was brutal every so often Zero would cry out. Until eventually he stopped making sounds.

"No.." She feared the worst when she saw Saizou pick up his limp form by his head. Fitting the head in his palm like one would fit a soft ball in their hand.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! What was that about before? Coming to get Moka? You don't deserve her, you piece of trash, NOW DIE!" He turned and chucked her right at Moka. His eyes widening in surprise as he had through with all his might. It was already to late to stop him as he rocketed towards her and slammed into her. Normally this would've killed her, but it didn't. This was because of one sole fact. Zero, in his bloody mess, knocked Moka's Rosario off.

Both tens continues to fly backwards, when Moka finished her transformation she slammed her feet into the ground stopping herself. Though Zero wasn't so lucky. He flew over head and broke 2 trees, no doubt breaking his back. Moka stood up straight, silver hair flowing in the wind, her assets now larger, making her uniform a little more revealing. The sky had turned dark red, nearly black, and a moon in the sky. Her red aura emanating off her, so powerful it distorted the atmosphere around her. She opened her eyes to reveal the bubbly green orbs gone, and now blood red orbs to replace them. Her fair skin was even more white and she had a scowl, that if looks could kill, who ever she turned it to would be sent to oblivion...

She looked at her surroundings, before taking note of the other two there. A bloodied and beaten corpse of some poor sod and a disgusting orc that was trying to take advantage of her. She wasn't pleased... She could feel mixed emotions when she looked at the bloodied corpse, her rosary would also turn green. She felt worry and compassion for who ever they were... but when she turned towards the orc...

She could feel nothing, but furry, resentment, disgust, and hatred... She wasn't naïve like her counter part, no... She could piece together what had happened. Largely due to the fact they can share memories, but even with out it she could tell. Glared at the orc who was to terrified to move. He was weak and trying to take advantage of her body?! She would never allow such things. "Pathetic..."

"W-What?..."

"I said pathetic! Pathetic that a lowly being like you would ever consider himself to be worthy of deflowering my body! I will make you-" she disappeared before reappearing behind him. "-KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She used her strongest kick to send Saizou flying into the air.

He flew for about ten seconds no-stop before he finally reached his arc and began plummeting towards the ground. She turned and didn't even look when a shock wave hit the surrounding area. Instead she walked over to where the beaten corpse lied. She nelt down beside him and put her ear to his chest... "Damn-*Thumb thump*" she gasped. HE WAS STILL ALIVE! She had no idea why she was so happy, but she needed to get him out of the open. He'd survive his injuries... but he'd be out for a while. She picked up the body of the teenager and blushed. "_Why am I blushing?_" She thought.

She made her way back to her dorm. "_No way I'm trusting him with that freak of a nurse..._" She thought again... Wait a minute... Why did she care? She shook her head. "_My idiotic outter side must be feeling these. Not me._" She made it there with n interference. Ironically enough everybody was either out exploring campus still or in doors. She walked in and placed him on the pink blanket that coverd her bed. "_I always liked red more anyways._" She thought with a smirk. She looked out the window and saw the sky was actually dusk despite her being out. Apparently the distortion in the atmosphere was only temporary. She looked back towards the teen and saw something incredible. His body was already beginning to heal! His chest area didn't look as caved in anymore. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Then the sound of a shower turning on could be heard...

Later she came out and saw he still wasn't anywhere near healed, so she quickly got dressed. and than looked around the room. The only furniture just so happened to be the bed... Like hell she was going to sleep on the floor, but neither could he. "_How bad could sharing a bed with him be?_" She walked over, already dressed in her black and red bat pajamas, which, because they belonged to outer Moka, were fairly tight on her once again putting extra emphasis on her assets. "_Damn it... This was the biggest size she had..._" She sighd before fluffing her pillow and laying on the opposite side of her queen sized mattress.

"_Today was a long day..._"

* * *

**POWER LEVELS:**

**Thugs: _34_**

**Saizou: _86_**

**Saizou TRANSFORMED: _124_**

**Zero: _28_**

**Zero w/shit beat out of him: _2_**

**Moka (Inner): _210_**

**Ms. Nekonome: _55_**

* * *

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**Well, I hope you liked the little sound track I threw in there. If you don't let me know, I'll get rid of them if most don't like them. Anyways review if you feel like it! Sorry if there are errors, I can no longer use spell check on site, weird... anyways bye!**


	3. Outer Beauty Matters!

**Author's Note:**

**I finally started working on this story, and this next chapter will be long one...**

**Responses:**

**Guest: Why is it stupid? I'm afraid I don't understand retard logic since I'm a sophisticated being, so please, enlighten me. Also I know who's song it is, sorry for not giving credit okay? Your right, the song belongs to some Youtuber, I liked their rendition of the song and I decided to use it in my intro, but if your fucking stupid enough to think anyone on this site owns what is written in their stories YOU ARE A FUCKING MORONIC RETARD! Good day to you, comment again when you have some real balls and/or can actually write a story.**

**Guest 2; I have yet to see any proof the 50x multiplier is official. Akira Toriyama stated it was somewhere in between that and 10, so fuck off. Show a OFFICIAL site that proves it. Oh and if you recommend the Dragon Ball Wiki I WILL FUCKING SLAP YOU LIKE THE MORON YOU ARE! Because the thing about wiki's is people can change the entries and yeah, you get the idea...**

* * *

**Intro:**

_**"Flying high!"**_

**Shows a side shot of Zero's face**

_**"Into the clear blue sky!"**_

**Shows him high up above a city during the sunset holding on a vertical pole**

_**"Has left your wings fragile"**_

**Shows inner Moka setting next to Zero on a railing at sunset learning her head on his shoulder**

_**"And now I can see those folded wings are making feel tired"**_

**Shows screen shots of Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome**

_**"Don't try to force a smile"**_

**Shows Zero and Moka faces facing away from each other**

_**"For anybody else!"**_

**Man has his shirt blown off and is beat up, standing in front of Moka**

_**"But don't forget that's it's okay to smile for your self..."**_

**Shows Zero standing in a grave yard while it's raining**

_**(Music)**_

**THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

**Fades on screen**

_**"Your sweet voice'**_

**Shows the courtyard of the school from a 2nd story window**

_**"Didn't always seem to hurt me"**_

**Shows Kuyous face in the shadows grin evilly**

_**"Now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me"**_

_**Shows a picture frame of Zero, a little boy, and a police officer**_

_**"I wanna go back and relive all our memories"**_

**Shows an alley way and cars driving by with Zero sitting in it**

_**"But my luck is now against me!"**_

**Shows Zero running after the bus**

**"_There are no words to describe it"_**

**Shows students in all hall/shows their true form/shows their human form**

_**"That feeling I get when ever I look into your eeeeyes"**_

**Shows Inner Moka starring at Zero**

_**"Your feelings can not hide from me!"**_

**Close up on two mouths about to kiss**

_**"Tried to hide your pain deep inside!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all shed a tear**

_**"We don't need the sky to fly, we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by"**_

**A hand reaches down and wipes their tear off**

_**"Even if you forget yesterday"**_

**Shows scenes of them all attacking Zero**

_**"I will still be there for you!"**_

**Shows a silhouette, sun behind them, smiling at the screen, reaching out**

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all take the hand as the smile**

**"_Flying high, into the clear blue sky!"_**

**Kumuru flies forward on the left side of screen, followed by Moka's jump, Mizore's ice launch, and Yukari with magic wings**

**"_Has left your wings fragile!"_**

**Shows Zero on the ground, back to a smashed wall, unmoving**

**"_And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired"_**

**Zero laying in the grass with Yukari, Mizore, Kumuru, and Moka in a circle (Heads center)**

_**"Don't try to force a smile!"**_

**Head master of Yokai looks up as his glasses glow more**

**"_For anybody else"_**

**Close up on Zero's crimson eyes are shown before he dashes at the screen fast**

**_"But Don't forget that's it's okay _****_to smile for your self..."_**

**Shows different angles of the Yokai harem (Gin included) dashing at the PSC**

_**(Music)**_

**Zero smiling looking over the school...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"_Outer Beauty Matters!_"**

Hearing, he couldn't, but yet he could. His body felt paralyzed, his vision was black and he could tell it wouldn't be changing soon. He felt like his head was spinning and felt wave of nausea wash over his self, as the urge to vomit arose making himself sick. The stench assaulting his nostrils was not assisting in his attempts to fight off the vomit. He felt as if he was in an endless abyss spinning round and round with no since of direction.

Slowly, he willed himself to move his arm. At first he felt his right arm's bicep moving with some light resistance. It twitched a little amount, his lower arm still refusing to move. He continued to move it, the more it moved made him feel less nauseas. As he began moving it, not twitching but actually moving it across what ever offered the friction, a sharp shot up his arm from his lower hand. The pain forced him to tighten his eyelids, before he began holding in his breath in for noticeable amounts of time. He eventually started breathing normally and decided to try again. Another pain shot up his arm, not as severe as before. So, taking a deep breath, he began positioning his arms to push his body up. His abdomen felt like some one had strung sewing thread through out his body and began lifting him up by a thread that all threads connected to.

He gasped as his eyes shot open from the hot streaks of searing pain shooting through out his body. He began taking in quick breathes in an attempt to restore his stamina. His eyes were already closed before he could even take in his surroundings. His arms were already in the correct position, just as his breathing evened out he used all of his might and pushed him self up, propping him against the wall behind him, allowing him to see his surroundings. As he continued to breath heavily, already exhausted from pushing himself up, he finally looked around. The room was weird, their was a built in kitchen, a closet, a door leading off somewhere and another door across from him.

He felt confused "_Where am I..._" Was all his brain could form together. Full coherent speeches still out of reach for him. He moved to sit forward a bit, but fell back to his position when another sharp pain struck him. He gasped, breathed hard, then finally opened his eyes. He looked at his body's midsection. It was completely covered in white bandages, obviously of medical origin, but even with that on, there was no hiding the dark crimson staining the portion above his waist and chest. He began hyperventilating at the site, eyes widening, on the verge off a panic attack. "_What, What the hell happened to me?!_" He mentally screamed. He began to struggle with moving from his current position against, what he guessed, a head board. Each attempt ending in sharp pains shooting through one, or more, parts of his body.

After finally realizing he couldn't do anything, except sit there, he began calming down. Every so often closing his eyes for a short period of time. His breathing died down to a slow and steady pace, he began thinking of what happened. "_What happened I don't remember..._" Suddenly a image of a pink haired beauty flashed in his mind. "_Wait a minute... Moka..._" Another image flashed in his mind of a student.. "_Saizou... MOKA!_" In an instant his brain connected all of the dots and he began to move. "_I need to know what happened..._" He began sliding his legs off the bed, his legs got off and he reached to pull him self up carefully. As soon as he attempted to pull his self up his abdomen exploded in pain. "Nnnnn." Was the sound escaping his lips as he made tremendous effort just to stand.

He managed to stand and leaned on his right arm that was firmly planted on a night stand. He breathed through his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside before he continued. He stepped away from the stand, waiting a minute to adjust to the pressure, he stepped forward again, this time collapsing on the ground, due to his knees feeling like jelly. He hit the floor with a thud and ground his teeth together, muffling a scream. "MMMMMMNNNN!HM!HMMM!" He began trying to push himself off the ground, but lowered himself realizing that he was going to fall. He could feel his body didn't have the strength to stand again. He decided to stay on the ground and gather his strength.

As he laid on the floor the door opened and foot steps could be heard. He barely managed to turn his head and see a woman standing over him. "_Who is she?..._" He thought as he observed her. She had silver hair with pale skin that looked softer than a pillow. Her body was very endowed. She had an hour glass frame, and her school uniform did little to conceal her assets. What caught him the most were her eyes, blood red with a slit pupil. H continued staring after her in silence for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"Why are you on the ground?" He voice, despite the sentence being a question, held no curiosity. In fact it seemed more like a statement than a question.

While she was still waiting for a answer he was still stuck on her voice. "_She has a nice voice..._" Though his already groggy state didn't help him much. Catching back up with reality he spoke. "I, um, woke in the bed over there and..." He trailed off, letting her figure out the obvious part.

"You decided to stand despite your injuries being too great." She scolded him for his foolish decision making.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but it wasn't like that." He growled. "I tried to see where my friend was, some _thing _attacked her and I tried to help." His eyes glared heatedly at the silver haired woman.

She smirked in response to his glare. "You were way over your head, _human_. I didn't need your help, and all you've proven is you can get punched and put in a coma for a week." Her smirk had disappeared, transforming into a heated haze of disgust. "Why she would even call a weakling like you friend is a mystery."

"You..." He grit his teeth and tried to push himself up. His arms began wobbling uncontrollably as he forced him self to his knees.

"What? Is a human going to get mad?" Another smirk found it's way onto her face as she watched him struggle just to stand.

His arms gave out and he slid to the ground again, suppressing a grunt. "Damn..." He whispered out through gritted teeth.

"You know I would've killed you already, if it wasn't for the fact I need your help." Her face turned serious. "I wouldn't expect a _human _to know _anything _about this, but I need my Rosario back." He looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "I searched your body-" She noticed his eyes widen and his cheeks meld into a red-ish pink color. "-Not like that you pervert..." She growled out. As he sighed in relief she continued. "Since I was unable to located it on you I decided that it must be some where in the surrounding area of the battle."

She pulled a small beaker from her uniform's pocket and held it over him. "Wait a minute, what is that?" He asked, though she ignored him, practically crushing the beaker instantly. The liquid inside, what was once a dark solid blue, turned into a glowing green. It trickled slowly off her hand onto his wounded area. She quickly, using her foot, flipped him onto his back just before the liquid touched him.

At first he didn't feel any different, that is until the stinging began. He felt as if he just slid down a slide full of razor blades and landed in a vat of alcohol. "AGH!..." His voice mutated at the level he screaming out in pain. He went to roll out of the way, only for Moka to slam her foot down on him, preventing him from scooting away. Pinned beneath her foot he desperately jerked and writhed trying to escape the liquid of pain. He began quacking his legs out in a vain attempt to break free.

"Just hold still and let the potion do it's job!" She growled out, trying to keep the potion dripping steadily into his wound.

Tears began leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his thrashing lessoned, stamina failing him. Every so often his muscles would spasm, making him jerk from the pain. He took in quick, ragged, breaths as his chest rose and dropped. The stingy eventually faded and his eyes stopped leaking tears, leaving them to dry in the corners of his eyes.

Moka starred at him, his wounds now healed, as he stayed on the ground taking uneven breaths. "_Unbelievable, to think she actually associated with this trash..._" She closed her eyes, hearing his breathing evening out. She waited for a minute, then five, before getting impatient. Her eyes snapped open and she shouted towards Zero. "Alright, get up! I have more important things to due then baby sit you."

She walked over to his prone body, grabbing his arm in the process, before chucking him towards the wall. He smacked into the wall, but was quickly pinned against it by her hand choking him. She forced him to stare into her eyes as she talked. "I did not revive you for you to lay around my bedroom all day. We are leaving now..." She dropped him and walked towards the door.

Zero stared her as she left, shocked, yesterday hadn't been a dream, there really were monsters, Moka really was a vampire. "_She could probably snap my neck with little to know problem... Probably wouldn't even be a challenge..._" He gulped before standing up and following her out of the room, shutting the door on his way out. He looked to his right to see her entering an elevator. "_What? Seriously? Most buildings don't have elevators, let alone schools..._" He rushed over to the elevator and slipped in barely as the doors closed behind him. They stood silently, until Moka noticed his chest wraps exposed. She grabbed the front of them and ripped them off.

"Zip your jacket up fool." She stated, resuming to glare the wall.

Staring at her for a second he complied and zipped his jacket up. "_Jeeze it's like she's embarrassed just to be seen next to me, let alone talk to me..._"

"_I can sense the fear radiating off him... despicable..._"

The door dinged, signaling the had reached their destination. Moka stepped out first and Zero followed. Every now and then a whisper would be muttered about the two. When Moka passed through the gate the guard took notice of the male student following her. "Hey what were you-" She was silenced when Moka cut her off. Leaking a large amount of aggressiveness towards her.

"It is none of your business cretin."

The two walked away with out anymore interruptions.

* * *

Zero began taking in his surroundings. It was surprisingly lush on the female's side of the campus. Trees full of green leaves, lots of grass with morning dew on them, various wild flowers ranging in color from purple to blue to yellow. The path they walked down was a cement walk way similar to those in the city. He had a few questions he wanted to ask, but a moody woman who could literally kick your nuts, sending you into the atmosphere would terrify any man.

He cleared his throat earning a quick glance from her. "Um... I, I was wondering... You referred to your self as Moka, but also Moka as a different person..." A silence broken only by the occasional wild flower stepped on greeted him. He was about to drop the subject when she spoke.

"One in the same."

Her sentence perplexed him. "_One in the same..._" He asked her another question. "What exactly do you mean one in the same?" She walked without talking for a minute. He continued waiting, until he realized she wasn't going to answer him. "Can I at least know what I'm looking for?"

"It looks like a silver cross. Should have a green, almost black gem in the center. Just big enough to fit in your palm." She said, before coming to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He looked around and noticed the change in scenery. The lush forest that once had morning dew and wild flowers now was a dead forest, no grass in site. "I'll be searching over by the trees, you search over there." She pointed to the other side of the forest.

He walked over, having no reason to argue with her. In fact she scared him. "_Damn, forgot to ask what that devil liquid was... Oh well, I'll ask later._" He continued to search hoping that he would be able to find the Rosario and get away from her.

He searched through the piles of rubble, around trees, in trees, even in logs, through cob-webs and under frogs. Yet he still came up empty handed. He eventually found him self at the edge of the school. "_Huh? I didn't realize I had tried searched this far._" He took notice of a water fountain ahead of him on the wall. He walked over and bent down to sip from the water fountain. While sipping a shimmer of light is reflected into his eye. He squints, but the light stays. He breaks away from the stream and looks for the shimmering object. It was the Rosario! It was then he heard groaning. He took notice the Rosario was on a chain hung loosely on a girl's wrist. He walked over, her groans getting louder as he approached.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. She continued to groan and nearly toppled over completely. Zero caught her before she collapsed. He heard her whispering something. He leaned closer. "What? What is it?"

"H... Help... me..." She said in a raspy voice.

"How? What do I need to do?" He asked in concern.

"Re... remove the... bracelet..."

He looked at her wrists and realized she was talking about the Rosario (Rose-uh-re). He quickly reached down and unclipped it. As soon as he did she stood up quickly, smashing her assets against him, and began moaning. "Thank you, I, I don't know what came over me..."

Blushing he asked her a question. "Um, w-where did you get this bracelet?"

She seemed to freeze, if only for a second, before responding. "I found it on the ground. It looked pretty enough, so I decided to see how it looked on me." His blush began going away as he listened to her explanation. "When I put it on me... I just felt like all my strength was being pulled away!" She said smashing her chest against his.

He began thinking of ways to remove himself from this awkward situation. "Um... Well why would you put on random things with out knowing what they do first?" He questioned, trying to inch away from the lad, currently rubbing her large bust against him, but for however many steps back he took, she kept against him.

She grabbed his arms forcing him to stop. He looked at her in surprise over her strength. "Will you please help me to the nurse... I don't think I can walk on my own... Please?..." He made the fatal mistake of looking at her eyes, barely having time to notice the quick flash of purple her eyes obtained, before feeling himself fall into "auto-pilot" mode. He pocketed the Rosario before nodding to her.

"No problem..." He droned out.

He grabbed her arm, supporting her, and began walking towards the school nurse's office. Completely unaware of the red orbs watching them from the shadows of a tree line. "_So she had it... I should destroy her before retrieving my Rosario..._" The put their hand to their creamy pale skin in thought. "_The boy will be a problem though... Not my fault if he gets injured, it's his fault for interfering._" She thought. She looked around before heading in another direction away from them...

* * *

Instead of taking a quick route to the infirmary, they took a more scenic route. She managed to position her self in his "care" in four different positions. All the while angry comments from her harem of males resounded when the passed by. The girl blushed as more and more attention was drawn to them, although Zero was oblivious to it all. His eyes had lost the brightness they normally possessed, and were now like shallow abysses. She eventually made it to the nurses office, she being as a lot of the males had decided to attack Zero along the way for touching 'their goddess", the result being several people being dragged down a hallway by Zero. Seeing him, she sighed and yanked him inside, away from the harem. She, not wasting any time, sat him on the bed.

As soon as he sat down his eyes began to clear up, the spark returning to them, and him taking control again. He blinked as he recognized their location. He turned and saw a squealing girl. Muttering something to herself. He rested the palm of his hand on his forehead. "_What happened?_" He questioned within his mind. "_One moment I was helping the girl over there, the next I'm here..._" He said, remembering the obvious. "_The last thing I remember is loking into her eyes and seeing a flash of purple..._" He thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized the girl had began ranting. "-and find my destined one!" She said. He took this moment to notice he wasn't being watched and reached for the handle. Only to have it grabbed by the girls hand. He looked in her general direction and nearly jumped back as their noses was almost touching his. As he leaned back she positioned her self so she was leaning over him, giving an "accidental" view of her cleavage. "So... what's your name..." She said in a sultry voice, leaning closer.

His face nearly becoming red as his eyes, he managed to work out some words. "Hey, I'm Zero, and your making me rather uncomfortable-"

"Zero huh? Why that? It's so... unusual..." She whispered in his ear this time, her chest pressed against his, and her now on straddling his lap. Zero went to push her off his self, only for her to push him back to the bed. She licked her lips hungrily gazing at him. "Why don't we stay here and enjoy each other's company."

"W-why are doing this, I barely know you!" He choked out, still pinned on the bed.

"You're not like the other boys here... You are exotic, and you can resist my advances. It's hard to find a guy like you..." She softly spoke to him, leaning closer, now maintaining eye contact. "_Charm..._" Was the single word in her head. His eyes faded away, before flickering in between, and then switching back to "charmed mode". An evil grin spread across her face. "_He has to be my destined one, there's no doubt about it now..._" She looked at his hypnotized eyes and spoke again. "Hey, how about a kiss... destined one..."

"Sure... thing... Kurumu..." He stated, eyes flickering in between, showing the battle of wills. As they were about to kiss, the side wall was blown in, debris smacking Kurumu off and into the wall.

Zero, very sluggishly looked towards the hole in the wall and spotted Moka. Her red eyes shinning with anger. His heart beat began speeding up, the result meaning Kumuru's charm wearing off quicker than normal. His eyes widened as he took into account the entire situation. "Where is it?" She spoke. Glaring at him.

"Where is what?" Zero asked, his heart beating faster when she started approaching him.

She grabbed him by his collar, picking him off the bed, and making eye contact. "_My __Rosario_, don't play stupid." She growled out.

His heart rate was thumbing loud enough for the both of them to hear. He swallowed some saliva before reaching in his pocket. "Here-" He said pulling out the Rosario she had been searching for. A chair smashed into Moka s ending her out of the room at high speeds. He dropped to the ground with a grunt. His body making sure to remind him off hi injuries. Apparently the charm also numbed their opponents. Before he could stand he was lifted off the ground by a pair of soft hands. When he look behind his self he took note it was Kurumu.

"Did she hurt you?!"

"What?" He spoke.

"She hurt my destined one!" She shouted, wings springing from her back, purple in color, a long tail with a heart shaped point extending from underneath her skirt, also purple in color. Her nails grew into large claws.

"Destined one?" He questioned, but she didn't reply, instead she took to the sky, kicking up a large dust cloud in the process.

* * *

Moka stood from her position on the ground. She blinked owlishly before remembering how the chair smashed into her. Suddenly some movement caught her eye. She looked up and saw the succubus she had thrown off of Zero. "Bitch! How dare you-" Kurumu was cut off by a flying misshapen mangled metal chair. She managed to catch her self mid-air and regain her flight. She quickly dodged another projectile before swooping down to swipe at the vampire. She was rewarded with her ankle being caught and her tossed into a couple of trees.

"_She dare's to think she has the right to speak to me in such a manor..._" She began a steady pace towards the crash zone of the succubus, noe covered in a dirt cloud.

Meanwhile with the succubus, Kurumu wouldn't deny it. That had hurt, like really hurt. She wasn't out of the fight yet though. She could still defeat the vampire if she was careful. "_Why does she want the Rosario so much? Last I checked vampires are extreamly weak when it is placed on them... So are succubi apparently... Wait a minute..._" Kurumu went to stand, only to have a hard kick hit her right side and send her sprawling away from her crash zone.

"Is this all you have succu-bitch?" Moka smirked at her own joke.

She stood, using one arm to push her self off the ground and turned to face Moka. Her right arm hanging limply. All the while Zero is watching this, wide eyed, from the nurse's office. "_Jeeze, I prefer flame throwers and hand grenades over this shit..._" He mentally swore. Kurumu took t the sky, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth, staining her peach skin. As she hovered in mid-air her blue hair moved from the wind. Not longer neat as it had been when he first saw her, now messy and wild. She just needed to, a tree smashed into her, moving to fast for her to dodge. She fell down, unconscious, landing on the ground. Zero was frozen from the side lines. "_Did Moka just chuck a **fucking **tree?!_" He stared in disbelief. That is until Moka moved toward her.

His vision flashed black, and he could see loads of red energy pouring out in a pillar, constantly fluctuating in an unpredictable manner. The energy seemed to be moving in sync with Moka. "_Killing intent_" He didn't know how, but he knew it. His vision turned normal, before flicking again, and stopping on normal. "_She's gonna kill her!_" He mentally screamed.

He forced his legs to move towards the scene before him. Moka nearing Kurumu more, and his legs barely twitching in fear. As Moka got with under a meter from Kumuru, that's when his legs finally moved. He dashed towards the silver headed vampire, and she began grabbing the succubus's clothes and lifting her up. Moka positioned her arm to pierce the unconscious girl's neck, so wrapped up in the moment that she failed to notice a red haired teen making his way towards her at high speeds.

Zero slammed into her, effectively knocking her away from the succubus. Zero quickly took a protective stance in front of the downed girl and watched as Moka got up, fury in her eyes. "Look there's no need to fight... Just take the Rosario and go..."

"And why should I listen to you? What's to stop me from killing her right now?" Moka growled out.

"Well, maybe fighting, but you just kill her! I mean it's wrong!" He shouted.

Slowly Moka stuck her hand out, signaling she wanted the Rosario. Taking the signal he tossed it to her, which she caught. Before clipping it back on she spoke to Zero. "Your compassion for those weaker than you will get you killed, and as long as you keep doing it, you'll never be strong..." Then she clipped the Rosario back on and in a flash of light she turned to normal Moka, the pink haired kind version of her self.

He, being emotionally exhausted, fell back onto the grass. Missing the transformation and passing out into a dream land...

* * *

**Well I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is the longest chapter of LSS yet and I hope you enjoyed the content. For those who think Zero is another shitty fan name, I want you all to know it is not. For in fact it will be explained why he likes being called that later on..**

**Power Levels:**

**Zero (Before) _5_**

**Zero (After) _18_**

**Moka (Before) _100_**

**Moka (After) _67_**

**Kurumu _50_**

**Released Kurumu _160_**

**Everything will be explained in due time, so please, calm down haters...**


	4. The Three Stooges

_**The Last Super Saiyen**_

**Chapter 4  
"**_The Three Stooges_"

* * *

_**INTRO:**_

"_You said if... you... could... fly, you would leave all this far behind you! And soar off to the sky! So blue, so blue, that sky so blue!_"

** THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

*Pans down to a sky view*

"_The sadness and pain that you learnt me to feel are holding me tight, my prayers echo through right! If only I could tell these feelings to you with my words, but they choke me down so much it hurts!_"

*Pans from sky to an overview of Yokai Academy/sun spot shines on the camera*

"_As you awake... into this dreamy state, into a world! So cruel and cold... You wanna spread you wings and take off for a flight!_"

*Zero opens his eyes, revealing black and red before grinning. Snaps between various villains in the anime*

"_You said if you... could... fly! You would leave all this far behind you! And soar off to the sky! So blue, so blue, that sky so blue!_"

*Zero and the entire Newspaper club stand together grinning in a picture*

"_If there's a place... for... us! You'd be sure to take me with you! We'd never come... back... down! So sky! So blue! That sky so blue! So blue! So blue! That sky so blue! Only you! Only you! Only with you~!_"

*Zero takes inner Moka's hands in his, they stare into each other's eyes, lean forward and kiss*

_*Music__ Solo_*

*Kurumu lands, Yukari runs into her knocking them both over, Moka runs on screen and looks worried about them. Zero lands in front of everyone and smiles*

* * *

A red shimmer is easy to notice, especially among different colors. It's built into our instincts from years of evolution. Red is the color of power, it's the color of blood, danger. It would make sense it for it to be easily noticeable, especially since it's not a natural hair color. This was the case for Zero, also known as Alex Pierce. When he left his room everyday for classes, it seemed someone would manage to mock his hair color. Usually it was just a comment on how bad his disguise was. It annoyed him to no end, there were people with features no where near that of natural humans, yet they were gonna mock him?

The freshmen at the school walked down the concrete path to the school, which was probably the most quiet place in the school. Like all good things, it eventually ended as he came to a much larger pathway. It seemed like a dozen or so walkways converged here as students all shuffled to the campus. He looked over the crowd heads in search of friend, but found none. His only guess was they probably were still healing from their injuries. "_I'll have to stop by and bring them their assignments._" He sighed, the academy seemed to have one stressful thing after another in line to confront the fiery red head. The sound of plastic wheels on concrete drew his attention before he stepped to the right as another student zoomed past on a skate board. "_Didn't even know those were allowed here. Maybe dad has mine back at home._"

He was at his first class in under 12 minutes. Despite this, he was still in the lagging group of classmates that arrived just before the bell rang. He walked to his desk, dropped his back pack, and leaned back as he waited for the class to begin. It didn't take long, in fact, it took less than three minutes for it to begin. The class was doing a lesson on how humans see monsters, essentially social studies. He did admit he had no idea this was still a class, but he wasn't complaining. It seemed pretty easy, he meet new people and had a decent time.

By the end of the class he found himself thinking these people were a little more sane and closer to fitting in a normal world. His next period was history, where they discussed some of the early monster species. The next class was biology, he didn't care for this much. Most of the class disgusted him and he had to fight the urge to vomit when learning about some monster species. While he lost the desire to eat anything after 3rd period biology, he knew his friends hadn't. He decided on lunch that he would see how they were. "_Hopefully they aren't at each other's throats over what happened._" The whole fiasco still was annoying to think about. The blue haired girl, Kurumu, had attempted to charm him again. She almost got him to hurt Moka, fortunately one builds a tolerance to charms of these kind when they suffer from prolonged exposer, or that's what he figured. The crazy bat woman declared her love for him less than a day later. He didn't like all the attention from the girls, he wasn't gay, but he wasn't into having a gaggle of goofy women smothering him all day.

He got a milk at the cafeteria, a bologna sandwhich, and a bag of chips from a nearby vending machine. The sandwhich was the only normal human food they served that day, everything else ranging from purple slime to raw meat. Apart from the partial transformations of a few students in the cafeteria and the repulsive food choices, it seemed average. "_Maybe I sold this place short. It ain't that wacky._" Memories Saizou, Moka, and Kurumu played in his head causing the young man to shake his head. "_Nah, they're bat shit crazy like the rest of the school._"

He found himself at the infirmary sooner than he realized. He quickly went inside and spotted the two girls at the forefront of his mind, Kurumu Kurono and Moka Akashiya. The two were apparently arguing again, much to his annoyance.

"There is no way I'm letting you make Zero your slave." Moka, despite having her legs bandaged, stood her ground.

"I'm not letting you steal Alex, my destined one." Kurumu growled through her lips.

"He prefers to be called Zero." Moka growled out, shocking Kurumu. For such a gentle person to suddenly become so intimidating.

"Alright, alright, what are y'all squawking about this time?" The teenager grabbed a chair from the nearby desk and sat down with his tray on his lap. Due to his comment, Moka was flustered and Kurumu was blinking in surprise that she hadn't noticed her love enter the room.

"It's nothing Zero." Moka's voice was noticeably softer with him then it had been mere moment ago, something that went unnoticed by him.

"So Zero, how's my destined one doing today?" Zero shook his head, the term she used for him was still off putting. They weren't even adults yet. They had barely even meet a couple of days before she had suddenly decided he was her destined one.

"Bored out of my mind. As silly as this may sound, you two keep ma' life interesting." With a shrug of his shoulders, he opened his milk and began drinking it.

"Aw, that's so sweet Zero!"

"Thanks Zero." The meek reply was more noticed by the crimson haired boy than the overly cheerful Kurumu's response. "So what did we miss in class so far?"

"Nothing much, hell I could make it up in a few days." He finished the carton before throwing it into the trash can near the door. "So when are you guys getting out?"

"Well, the nurse said we should be cleared by the end of the day, so I don't imagine much longer." Moka smiled at the thought of no longer being stuck in the infirmary. She disliked how uncomfortable the beds were and didn't like a thin curtain being her only form of privacy.

"Well, that's good news. Hopefully-"

"Would Alex Pierce please report to the headmaster's office? I repeat, would Alex Pierce please report to the headmaster's office?" The intercom released a static sound before the room went silent again. With a sigh Zero stood from his seat began walking out with his bag of chips and sandwich in hand.

"Well, I guess I'll being seeing you when you get out?"

"You can count on it!" Living up to her reputation, she added a wink with a sly grin. The other girl in the room responded with a simple nod. As he walked out he could hear their hushed whispers being shot to each other. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at their actions.

"_Wow, this school really is something else..._" He weaved his way through crowds of students, noticing a few interesting sights. For instance, he noticed a purple haired girl setting at a lunch table by herself, a guy snapping picture of girls panties whenever a breeze would blow their skirts up, and a guy with a black coat standing on the second story staring at the mess of students in the main walkway. "_Well, I guess it isn't a big deal being out of uniform if not one enforces it._" A shrug of the shoulders and a two minute walk rewarded him with the front doors to the headmaster's office. He admired the look of it. It was mahogany with golden handles with a plague over it reading "Yokai Academy's Headmaster Office" Opening the door, he squinted as he tried to see through the darkness. "_The hell?_" He waked forward before bumping into something. Despite the outside being well lit, it seemed as if none of the light reached the room.

"Please, close the door." The voice that echoed startled him.

"But... I can't see anything..." Searching around, nothing had changed in the room he couldn't see.

"Can't you use you Yokai energy? You are a high school student after all." The voice sounded as if a they were joking. Like someone was pointing out something obvious.

"Oh... right." Zero grabbed the door and closed it quickly. Surprisingly, the room seemed to clear up. There was dark brown desk with intricate patterns on it and a man sat behind it. A small night stand with a lamp rested next to the desk, which did very little to make any light in the abyss like room. Two chairs rested in front of the desk which were made of a brown wooden frame with light magenta leather cushions.

The man behind the desk was very different from the rest of the room. Instead of wearing dull Earthen colors, he wore pure white. Pulled over their head was a hood that casted shadows over the upper half of their face. A cross hung on a necklace around his neck. The man's eyes seemed to be glowing an ominous red, slightly frightening the boy.

"See? You can see fine." A smirk formed on his face as a sense of unease fell upon Zero.

"Yeah..." The sentence was brief and sounded as if he wasn't sure it'd work himself. Needles to say, he hoped the headmaster bought it. Something about the man radiated terror, something that frightened the young man to his very core. Zero made his way to the chairs and sat in one. "Um, if you don't mind me asking you sir, why did you call me up?" Zero played with his thumbs while waiting an answer from the headmaster.

"I was just checking up on you..." The headmaster stood and turned away from him walking away before stopping and staring into the nothing the surrounded them. "I heard you got into some trouble already, an argument in the middle of class with Saizou Komiya before you two fought..." Zero swallowed saliva as he stared intently at the headmaster's head. "It's against the rules to fight other students you know." Despite the man not looking at him, he nodded anyways.

"Y-yes headmaster. I won't let it happen again." His body was frozen for some reason beyond his understanding. His heart raced and his instincts just wanted him away from the man.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." The headmaster turned back around, glancing at him with a grin before speaking more. "Yokai Academy is a place were monsters attend, it was bond to happen eventually." The man stared back into the darkness. "Just be careful, I wanted to talk to you because of your track record. You've missed several days of school and on your first two attended days you got into fights. I hope you won't be a major problem here on campus. It would be a shame if the student police had to handle you..." A feeling of anxiety washed over Zero gluing to the spot, fearful to move. "I tell you this because you're our first student from America and I hope you won't be a disappointment."

"N-no need to worry sir. I won't be a t-trouble maker." You could practically hear his teeth chittering against one another.

"Good, you are free to leave." With permission, Zero cautiously stood and hurried over to the door. As he gripped it, the headmaster asked one more question. "Tell me, Alex, what do you see?" The question was strange, what did he see? The boy turned around and examined the place once more. It took a minute for an answer to present its self. As strange as it was, he felt it might be the one headmaster was looking for.

"I see darkness..." The sentence drew no viewable reaction from the headmaster. The man simply waited, giving Zero the impression he was supposed to leave. Without the need of confirmation, he stepped through the door and back to the normal world. He was blinded brightly by the lights after spending that much time in there. He looked around and spotted no one or thing. He quickly made his way to the halls and found a clock that read: 10:00PM "_The hell?!__ I was barely in there for five minutes!_" The boy quickly made his way to the nearest exit. The halls of Yokai Academy were very creepy this time of day. Goosebumps rolled up his neck giving him further reason to leave with hast.

Little did the red head know, the master watched his departure into the woods. A small smile grew on his face. "_What an interesting answer..._" He thought before receding into the shadows of the room.

* * *

2:00AM and the red headed boy was sitting up awake in his room. He scanned the room constantly as his eyes remained wide as can be. His hands clutched his head as shaky breaths wracked his body. His upper body was uncovered, revealing a toned body, and was drenched in sweat. The boy had been having a nightmare, a nightmare about the day something important to him was lost. Despite his efforts to calm himself down, nothing changed. His vision was black again with faint outlines of white nearby or in the distance. He could make nothing out beside these details. "W-what's going on?" One was to his right, and appeared to be across from the room he was in. He slowly crawled out of bed as he felt around the environment. He felt cloth between himself and what he guessed to be the window. He clumsily managed to open the curtain, eager to see if it was just his room or if it was him.

What he caught a view of was, surprisingly, Moka Akashiya in her room. What she was doing this late at night was beyond him. What did catch his attention though was the fact that she was nearly naked. She was dressed in a rather revealing nightgown with, from what he could make out, black laced undergarments on. She was holding a glass of some red liquid and walking by her window. Time seemed to slow down for him as the moonlight hit her, giving her a sheen that seemed to radiate of her. His mind soon pulled of the gorgeous lady before him as he processed that he could now see. He let out a laugh of triumph before ducking back behind the curtain. An "eep" was heard from across the way before he hear curtains being pulled together. "_She must have thought somebody was watching her..._" He sighed in relief that he hadn't been spotted, for it would've have created drama he didn't have the patience to handle.

The boy stared back at his own two hands before blinking a few extra times to confirm it's authenticity. He looked around his room for something, anything, that might have been responsible for the change in his vision. He sighed before standing up, freaked out about the recent chain of events. "_What the hells going on..._" He looked at his ceiling before heading to bed, wanting nothing more than to have a peaceful slumber before school began again...

As he laid to rest, his past at Yokai Academy flashed to him. His encounter with the buss driver, his meeting of Moka Akashiya, his first day in general, then his second official day with the silver haired Moka and his encounter with Kurumu before him waking up in the infirmary with his friends still passed out. His entire time here had been chaos and now that it quieted down, it was starting to act back up again. His sleep was postponed when the thought of the headmaster popped into his head. How he forced fear into his hear and now with the vision changing and the nightmare, one he hadn't had in years. He sighed, the thought train literally crashed. He wasn't going to go anywhere thinking about it as he was, so he just attempted to rest b readjusting; however, try as he might, nothing would offer him any aid from the questions that crammed into his head. Whether he'd choose Moka over Kurumu, if he'd even choose anyone, and what he'd tell his dad when questioned about the place. Even more piled into his already tired head, forcing himself awake again...

* * *

The morning came unpleasantly for one of three as he struggled to come to terms with the fact he'd spent a good portion of the night debating whether he was going to choose red and black or autumn colors to decorate the room. The buzzing alarm clock signaled the time of 6:00AM, he had to get ready for classes. He sat up and examined his now well lit room, everything was as plane when he moved in with the exception being his bag on the floor near the door. His eyes drooped and he gave a depressed sigh. The boy hauled himself out of bed and into the shower. He knew the day was going to completely drain him since he didn't really sleep much.

"Damn it." He grumbled as he sprinted out of the room with his preferred clothes on. His favorite black jacket, a silver shirt underneath, dark grey pants, and a chain around his neck holding what looked like a silver outline of a diamond with a silver X in it. He raced outside once downstairs to the first floor and managed to reach the crossroads just ahead of the regular students. "Not... gonna be late... this time." He panted from the sprint before resuming at walking pace. His body felt far more sluggish than anytime before, which greatly annoyed him. "_I guess not sleeping will do that to you._" The boy was no more than twenty feet from his previous position when he was nearly knocked over.

His entire surroundings were black as he tried to move; however, he found is upper half restrained. "_What's going on!_" He began to struggle before hearing a vaguely familiar voice.

"Oh Zero! How are you today?" His movements ceased as his mind slowly connected the dots.

"_Wait a minute..._" He slowly paid attention to how his face felt. He could feel his breath and hear it surprisingly well too. Something soft and warm was pressed against it from all sides and it felt like it was squished. "_... is she shoving my head in between her tits?!_" He shoved her off himself quickly and looked around in surprise. A large portion of the male population sent him menacing looks as they passed by, few muttering things.

"Ow! Jeeze Zero, you didn't have to react that harshly." Kurumu's pouting drew his attention back to her.

"Harshly? How do you figure? If anyone overreacted, it's you." He regained his composer and tried to fight down a mild blush.

"I didn't take you to be the reserved type, what with your bad boy reputation and all." She stood up before wiping dust of her skirt. She wore the attire from when they first met.

"Zero is not a bad boy Kurumu! He's a really nice guy." The third voice of the trio drew their attention. It was Moka Akashiya and she was, once again, wearing the traditional Yokai Academy uniform.

"Sure he is, that's why he isn't wearing a uniform either." Kurumu winked at Moka before the pinkette checked his attire. Sure enough, he wasn't wearing the Yokai Academy uniform.

"W-What? Zero, how come you're not wearing the school uniform?" A blushed spread onto her cheeks as she realized that she never brought it up.

"Well, they never enforce the rule and I don't like they male uniforms, so I chose this."

"See, and he got into a fight with the buss driver and a fight with Saizou Komiya." The succubus slinked close to him and grabbed his arm, holding it closely to her body. "He's a rebel..." She leaned near his face and grabbed his head before he could pull away. "... and I like that." She had a sultry tone to herself which caused him to blush when less than clean thoughts perverted his mind about her. Before she could continue her seduction of him, they were jerked violently to the left by Moka Akashiya. The pink vampire held his arm tightly as Kurumu attempted to pull him back.

"I'm not going to let you steal Zero from me! He has a point, but I was his friend first!" She dug her heels in and Zero could swear he almost saw static wiz passed him between the two.

"Oh, I wanna be more than friends Moka..." Kurumu licked her lips to emphasize her point causing the pinkette to loosen her grip out of shock from her bluntness, which also cause Zero to sputter. "Do you even know what a destined one is?" She smiled as her arms wrapped around the part saiyen before her.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's calm down guys!" Zero managed to wiggle free from the succubus and back away from the two girls. His eyes flashed over the surrounding crowd and noticed that, while thin, was full of males glaring at him. The teenager leaned over and whispered to them about their current predicament. "Besides, were starting to draw _a lot _of unwanted attention. Can't you two post pone the cat fight until a later occasion?" The two girls looked around them and easily noticed the glares of most male students as a thin veil of Yokai energy formed around them.

"I guess you're right, c'mon _Moka_ we can settle this later." Kurumu sent a glare towards Moka who did the same to her. The two gripped Zero's wrists before dragging him along as quickly a they could...

* * *

**Author's Comment:  
**I decided to revive this story and give it a go again. No, I haven't given up on power levels; however, I am experimenting with a new rating system. I am also working on an update schedule that goes into effect on February 1st. Current active projects include:

1\. Nine Tailed Symbiosis

2\. Call of Duty: Omega Warfare

3\. Reaper Tale

4\. The Last Super Saiyen

This is something important to vote on. I will display a pole December 28th-January 28th that will determine which stories will be updated over the course of 6 months. So if you really want a specific story updated, then you better vote for it when it goes up...

**POWER LEVELS: **_**Human Form**_

_**Injured:**_

Kurumu - 78

Moka - 55

_**Resting:**_

Headmaster - ?

Zero - 44

_**Powered Up:**_

Male Students - 48

**POWER LEVELS: _Released_**

**_Injured:_**(None Featured)

**_Resting:_**(None Featured)

**_Powered Up:_**(None Featured)


	5. Birds of a Feather Part 1

**The Last Super Saiyen**

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Birds of a Feather Part 1_"

* * *

_**INTRO:**_

"_You said if... you... could... fly, you would leave all this far behind you! And soar off to the sky! So blue, so blue, that sky so blue!_"

** THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

*Pans down to a sky view*

"_The sadness and pain that you learnt me to feel are holding me tight, my prayers echo through right! If only I could tell these feelings to you with my words, but they choke me down so much it hurts!_"

*Pans from sky to an overview of Yokai Academy/sun spot shines on the camera*

"_As you awake... into this dreamy state, into a world! So cruel and cold... You wanna spread you wings and take off for a flight!_"

*Zero opens his eyes, revealing black and red before grinning. Snaps between various villains in the anime*

"_You said if you... could... fly! You would leave all this far behind you! And soar off to the sky! So blue, so blue, that sky so blue!_"

*Zero and the entire Newspaper club stand together grinning in a picture*

"_If there's a place... for... us! You'd be sure to take me with you! We'd never come... back... down! So sky! So blue! That sky so blue! So blue! So blue! That sky so blue! Only you! Only you! Only with you~!_"

*Zero takes inner Moka's hands in his, they stare into each other's eyes, lean forward and kiss*

_*Music__ Solo_*

*Kurumu lands, Yukari runs into her knocking them both over, Moka runs on screen and looks worried about them. Zero lands in front of everyone and smiles*

* * *

Sitting in the classroom of was a boy. The boy had crimson colored hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a black zip up hooded jacket with a chain around is neck. The chain was the outline of a diamond with an X in the middle and chrome, much like his silver colored shirt. He wore dark grey pants and black sneakers. He was currently waiting for the teacher to get done rambling about fish. With less then 10 minutes before being released, it felt like time was crawling by slower the more he thought about it. He stuck out like a black pebble in a sea of green. The only other oddities were the girl wearing yellow with sky blue hair and the girl with bubblegum pink hair. The entire class was doing random things to pass the time, except the boy of our focus. He was currently trying to find a comfortable spot to nap. He was unsuccessful as the bell rung, eliciting a groan from him.

"_Wow, the end of class already? I hadn't realized that much time had passed._" The teacher quickly stopped the students from leaving the classroom before making her announcement. "One last thing students!" The petite teacher turned around before snatching up a small stack of papers. She immediately turned back towards the classroom with her signature smile on her face. "These students are to report to room B13 after school. It'll be explained when you arrive." The woman quickly passed out the stack to 14 students in the classroom before giving them the dismissal to leave. Zero quickly looked at the flier once he received it.

_Hello Dear Student!_

_As it would happen, your grades have dropped below the average score and you are now in danger of being expelled from Yokai Academy! We know that education is important to monsters when trying to survive in the human world, so we have elected to give you and many more a second chance to make of the lost grades. In room B13 is a study group that'll be there for an entire week. Here you can receive help comprehending certain subjects and other forms of aid with your studies._

_The class is held at 6:00PM and ends at 9:00PM. We look forward to you attending!_

One thought echoed in his mind. "_You gotta be shitting me..._" He crammed the flier into his pocket and decided to speed walk out of the classroom, he didn't want to be around fellow classmates at the moment, for he was frustrated with himself. "_Come on, you have one job! How can you not pass these classes! They're super easy too!_" The boy sighed before rounding a corner as he approached his next class. As fate would have it, he managed to bump into a large student. He had brown hair with side burns growing in. Chocolate brown eyes and a resting frown on his face. He wore a black trench coat over the standard school uniform with black shoes instead of brown. Currently, Zero was sitting on his ass looking up at the intimidating student. "_Who the hell is he?_"

"You should watch were you're going." The student offered a hand to out hero, which he reluctantly took. "What's your name?"

"_My name? Why would he want that..._" The red head stared at the giant before becoming slightly uncomfortable as he remembered his encounter with Saizou Komiya. "I don't see the reason for you needing it." It was like the intimidating aura surrounding the student disbursed after saying that. Zero felt himself become more confident, even welcoming a confrontation with the older student before him. The two stared each other in the eye before the trench coat student began chuckling.

"You should be careful who you pick your fights with. I'm not the only one who knows you didn't beat Saizou down." Zero's eyes widened at the statement, eliciting another chuckle. "Besides, I was just gonna give you a warning for you choice of attire. It's against school regulations y'know?" A grin spread across his face before he walked past Zero. "Have a good day."

As the man gained distance, Zero glanced back one last time. "_Just who the hell was that guy?_" He sighed before resuming his brisk pace towards his next class. Hopefully the subject was going to be easy, for last thing he wanted to think about were his grades. He managed to make it to biology with 3 minutes to spare. Unfortunately, he found himself sick again as he endured another grotesque lesson on a monster species biology. He was more than glad to be moving onto history class. By the time he was out, the afterschool make up classes were the furthest thing from his mind. In fact, he was trying to block out all thoughts of the previous lesson, he wasn't alone either. Many students were attempting something similar to him as the lesson was traumatizing to some.

Luckily, when he found himself in history class, he was greeted by Kumuru Kurono at the door. She greeted him in her normal way of attempted asphyxiation, to which Moka saved him from. As he entered the class, the usual glares were against him and he didn't have a problem with it. It was weird, the confidence he was feeling was entirely something else. He found his seat, at the far right corner of the classroom with the girls not to far off, about 2 desks away each. The history teacher was out because he had caught the common cold, so for that day they had a substitute by the name of Kensei in. He was a very rude and strict teacher, mostly causing Zero's agitation to gravel towards him.

"And that's why the woodland troll species went extinct." The man wore a dark violet turtle neck with glasses and navy blue slacks. He had white hair and brown eyes that were nearly black. He quickly finished writing the chalk sentence on the board before facing the class. "Now, you're going work on an assignment. You have thirty-five minutes left, so I want a two page essay on the cause and effect of the troll species extinction and what they could've done better." The man picked up a stack of papers as the majority of the class groaned.

It was at this point Kurumu complained. "Oh come on, this is just overboard." He head dropped to her desk shortly after. This prompted Moka to lean over slightly.

"It isn't that bad Kurumu."

"Yeah, speak for yourself genius. In case you hadn't noticed, me and Zero exactly over achievers like you."

It took a second before Zero realized what she was implying. "_Hey!_" He glared at the succubus. "You know I take offense to that." Her only response was a meek smile. Before their trio could converse any further, the teacher spoke.

"Well now, since we have a couple of chit-chatty teenagers, you'll be working in a group. if one of you fails this assignment, you all fail." The teacher stood in the row between Moka's and Zero's smirking.

"Wait, what?!" Moka was caught off guard by the statement and Zero just scowled. He now had plenty of reason to hate this substitute.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kurumu stood from her seat to show her protest towards the teacher's actions.

"Oh? Why can't I?" He stared her down.

"School rules say that you are supposed to give warnings out before any form of punishment is administered." She seemed proud at her knowledge of the school and the loop holes presented by the rules.

"Who said I cared?" Her stance faltered, much like the rest of the class, at his comment. "Let me tell you something, this is my classroom and I'll run it how I see fit. Not every person will give you _a warning _for screwing up." Mr. Kensei stared the student down, suddenly becoming frightening to the entire class. "Now are you gonna sit down, or am I gonna have to make you." His narrowed eyes caused Kurumu to start to back down out of fear. That was until a certain student decided to intervene.

"Now hold on a minute." Everyone in the class turned towards him. Some were surprised that a student would still have the courage to stand up to the teacher after his recent actions, others weren't surprised due to his reputation of being a trouble maker starting to spread. "I get that students shouldn't be overstepping their bounds, but I believe you doing most of us an injustice here." Finally the teacher turned to see one of the more infamous students in the class.

"Alex Pierce..." He stared at the student, but he held his ground to no avail. "You're one to talk. You think I'm setting a bad example, do you?" He grinned in a way that reminded the class of a shark.

"Yeah, most of the world has already come to terms with expressing our own opinions, doing this will just hurt them in the long run." He stared the teacher in the eye as the atmosphere in the room became slight darker.

'It's funny that you're think you can educate them better in the way the world works. Well I got news, that's not how it works." He finally turned his entire body to face the rogue student. "Learning to keep their mouth shut is the best lesson anyone can learn."

"Well then..." A grin spread across Zero's face. "I guess you and I both failed to learn that lesson." In the blink of an eye, the teacher's arm transformed into a white clawed hand. Zero ducked down as the claws flew over his head, burring themselves into the wall.

"You best get back in line." Growled the teacher. Zero managed to look up and catch a glimpse of his eyes being a glowing gold with a black sclera before they returned to normal.

"Well, I'd be throwing my opinion away then, and that wouldn't be smart." The student kept his position, waiting for the teacher to make a move. It was unclear how long the student and faculty member had been arguing, but it felt like dozens of minutes to the bystanders frozen from fear. The teacher quickly ripped his arm down through the wall, intent on slashing the disrespectful teenager; however, the red head managed to flip over his head with surprising agility.

As Zero stood up, the teacher flipped forward and moved with the momentum. His feet landed on the walls before launching himself at the teenager. The teenager in questioned dived to his right to avoid being turned into ribbons by the substitutes claws. He struggled to his feet before making a dash for the door. Kensei had already rebounded off the other wall and was in the process of landing in front of the student. "_Damn! He's quick!_" As Zero ducks his heels in to stop before crashing into the teacher, he man turned and grabbed in by the front of the jacket and slammed him into his desk. The whole time, groups of students had been cowering from the teacher's sudden aggression.

"Don't ever challenge me again, _boy_." He seemed to growl with an echo to it.

"If that's your idea of challenging, then maybe you shouldn't have chosen this profession." A snarl escaped the mans mouth as his other quickly transformed and raised up, ready to strike the arrogant student down. As he brought it down, the bell rung, ceasing his attack. He seemed like he was on pause mode before he let go of the student, both arms reverting back to normal as his eyes remained the same.

"Well, thanks to his little distraction, you have an essay on the history of werewolves and the assignment you didn't get to finish in class." The entire class groaned this time. "And you can all thank this young man, right here." The monstrous teacher pointed at him, drawing much negative attention his way.

"_I really hate this guy..._" Zero thought from his position on the desk.

* * *

It was currently lunch period and Kurumu, Moka, and Zero were all sitting at a lunch table enjoying a their own meals. Kurumu was eating a low fat yogurt, a side of fat free milk and a chicken salad to the side. Moka was eating s peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a tomato juice for a drink. Their meals were surprisingly human, much to Zero's shock. "How the hell'd you manage to get meals like that?" He gawked. Sitting in his lunch tray was a strange meat of sorts, what he thought of as pink mashed potatoes and a 1% fat milk. Not anyone's ideal choice for food.

"You just gotta know how to flaunt your feminine qualities." She giggled after talking.

"Yeah, well I don't have any. Any other ideas?" Zero deadpanned before noticing the same purple haired girl from yesterday staring at him through the cafeteria window. He blinked just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; however, when he stopped to search again, she was gone. His brows furrowed before he refocused back on the conversation at hand. Luckily, the succubus was a bit of an air head, so he didn't miss too much.

"... aside from that, I don't really know. How about you Moka?" The two turned to her, only to find she was missing. "Huh? I could have sworn..." She trailed off before finishing her sentence.

""_What the? How the... Where'd she go?_" He hoped she didn't get attacked again, she seemed to have a knack for drawing creeps. The red head turned his head as he scanned the room before Moka's shouts landed on his ears.

"No, stay away." He turned around and sure enough, he found her in harms way again. "Ah! Bloody hell!" The red head leaped out of his seat and began racing over to her.

"Wait! Zero!" Kurumu called in vein to find out where he was heading to.

He managed to reach her as a man went to backhand her. Without hesitating, he tackled the man to the ground. It seemed to catch his lackeys off guard as well as him. Before anyone else could react, Kurumu flew in and drop kicked both the goons, sending them flying away into a heap. Zero also sent a ounch into the leaders jaw before jumping back off him and standing in front of Moka. "Zero! Are you okay?" Moka seemed concerned with her friend.

"C'mon Moka, you know I'm tougher than that." He closed his eyes and waited for her to realize it. When nothing came he simply deadpanned. "Your silence is stunningly reassuring..."

"Agh! You bastard!" The man he'd knocked down finally stood up. He looked average for all intents and purposes. "Do you have any idea who I am?" He was seething with rage.

"Nope, but I know ain't no one gonna hurt my friends if I can help it." Zero's eyes narrowed to match his glare. His friends gathered behind him before Kurumu landed next to him. It was then that one decided to whisper something into the leader's ear. "_What are they talking about over there..._" He remained still.

The leader seemed to stare at them as his eyes opened wide. He seemed to be staring solely at Zero. "Y-You're that guy that beat down Saizou..." While it was faint, there was no doubt about it, he was shaking.

What's the matter? How come you lost your nerve?" It sounded like he was sneering at the trio, goating them into a fight, much to the shock of his two friends.

The leader scowled at him before growling. "Another day, _Alex Pierce._" The trio turned tail and bolted into the ground and out of sight, leaving our heroes standing there. After a brief moment of silence, a fairly loud sigh of relief escaped Zero.

"Phew, good thing he didn't call my bluff." He chuckled at his own close call, that was until a little voice rang out from behind him.

"You idiot!" Before he knew what exactly was going on, a brass wash bin landed on his head making and audible thunk as he fell to the ground with it. Kurumu gasped and ran to his side as he recovered for the surprise attack. Moka just stood were she was, surprised at the sudden act of violence. She turned around and kneeled down and began talking to someone; although, Zero was more focused on getting back to his feet.

"Ow, that was a cheap shot." He rubbed the top of his head where the bin hit. "Say Kurumu, you know who did that?" He managed to get back to his feet with the succubus holding his arm to steady him. He only response was to shake her head. "What a coward, hiding like that." He commented before another bin hit his head. "Gah!" He dropped to his knees and clutched the spot with both hands. "Who the hell did that?!"

"It literally appeared in the air above us." Kurumu was looking for a perpetrator when a similar one landed on her head. "Ow!" She began rubbing her head much like her destined one when the two noticed something strange, the wash bins began dissipating.

"The hell?" The both questioned in confusion. That was before they hear talking behind them. It sounded like Moka was speaking to someone.

'Please, stop. This is embarrassing..." The two turned to see a little witch fondling Moka's breasts. The action caused Kurumu to blush and Zero to freeze at the site.

"_This school is fucking full of weirdos... Am I the only normal person here?!_" He thought. It was then that the little witch noticed them. She wore a brown traditional witch hat with a white band at the base and a white rim. She wore a brown cape with a light pink (I really don't know what to call it, if you know then I'll change it, but for now just go with it.) poncho. Holding it together was a yellow bow tie and beneath that was a red top the covered her chest before a brown girdle covered it. She also wore the standard Yokai Academy dress and had a small wand with the outline of a pink heart at the end of it holding a star. She also appeared to have not even reached puberty.

With a flick of her wrist, two more bins appeared above their heads. This time Kurumu managed to sliced hers in half and Zero just threw his hands up to block the bin. She released an eep when it didn't work and hit behind Moka. "You little shit!" Kurumu called out to the witch.

"Yeah, what the hell Moka? What's up with the brat." Zero was miffed, but not enough to take action against the pest. As he waited for an answer, Moka seemed to gulp, similar to someone in an awkward situation.

"Well, she was being bullied and I stood up for her." Zero nodded as Kurumu rubbed her head. "Well, you guys jumped in and help. When she heard you admit it was a bluff she got pretty mad and overreacted." By now Moka was poking her index fingers together. "Her names Yukari Sendo and she's the smartest student in the school. She managed to skip ahead a few grades and apparently she gets bullied because of it." Moka seemed to e sad at the last part of her statement, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zero this time around.

"*Sigh* I guess we got off on the wrong foot, then." Zero looked at the girl behind Moka's legs. "My name's Alex Pierce; although, I prefer to be called Zero if you don't mind." His expression was positive, but it wasn't neutral either.

"What?!" Kurumu practically shrieked at him. "How are you gonna forgive her so easily?!" Kurumu pointed at the little witch behind her Moka. Magcally, two more wash bins formed while they were distracted. If this were a cartoon, I'd say their eyes were swirls, but this isn't. So I'll simply tell you that it knocked them senseless.

"I know exactly who you two are!" She seemed to have courage while they were in their daze. "You two are Yokai Academy's most infamous couple!"

"_C-couple!_" Moka's cheeks turned beat red and she nearly fainted. Kurumu had a similar reaction when she said that. Her eyes became stars as he cheeks become flushed before she began hanging off Zero's neck.

"Did you hear that~" He simply stared at her before shaking his head.

"What?" He looked back towards the little girl. She was now on his shit list as well as Mr. Kensei.

"Alex Pierce and Kurumu Kurono! Alex Pierce, your grades are atrocious, you physical performance is slightly below average, and you have been involved in two fights already. You have essentially no redeeming qualities."

"_Oh wow, if it wasn't for the fact that all of those were negative, I would be impressed._" The girl clinging to him was still fawning over the previous statement.

"Kurumu Kurono!" The succubus snapped back to reality at the mention of her name. "Your grades are just as bad as his, if not then worse. You physical performance is one of the worst and you have tried to enslave the entire male student body here at Yokai Academy! You have no hobbies and your only redeeming qualities are your looks, which isn't saying much." The last comment had Kurumu practically foaming at the mouth to reach the girl. Her red headed friend managed to hold her back from making a regrettable mistake.

"Let me at her!"

"Geeze, calm down." Zero struggled to hold his friend back. "Moka, what the hell's going on?" He gave scrutinizing glare to the vampire as he kept struggling to hold the succubus back.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" The little witch leaped in front of the vampire. "You two don't deserve to be Moka's friends!" Her declaration drew out mixed responses. Some of the nearby students silenced themselves and watched with interest, others ignored the ruckus from the students. Kurumu's response was a not so elegant: Say what now? While Zero's was a raised eye brow. "Because of this, I am declaring war on you for Moka's friendship and love!" The statement caused most of the nearby student's jaws to drop while the ones trying to ignore the conversation spit out their food.

"W-What?!" Moka shouted out in surprise with her two friends.

The girl followed up with two more wash bins falling on their heads. "God damn it!" The red head clutched his had as the pain came back in full force. She then twirled her wand in the air as a yellow light trailed it. She then chanted out the magical word before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Fumos!" As smoke filled the area many of the students swiped at it, others coughed as they covered their face with their wrists. A strong gust of monster energy sent the smoke flying away and dissipating. While no one knew where it came from, it did the job.

"Zero!" Moka rushed to her friends side, he'd still been covering his head. Unfortunately, he barely even noticed the smoke cloud. Most of the outside world was drowned out as he attempted to block out the pain as well as the new headache the decided to encroach upon his mind. He only let loose an "Ow" every few seconds. Eventually the pain started to fade, allowing him to stand up and give a reassuring nod to Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono.

"That little brat's gonna get it." He was seething. Rightfully so, she had no reason to attack him.

"Zero... You shouldn't get so mad. She's just a kid..." Zero looked at her incredulously. His look practically said what he was thinking, but he took no chances.

"A kid?! You're trying to give her an excuse for acting that way." If this were a cartoon I'd draw flames shooting out of Zero's mouth; however, it's not. So I won't draw flames coming out of his mouth. Instead I'll settle for a simple term, Zero was pretty pissed off.

"Well, I know that she didn't have a reason for being rude... but we shouldn't be so quick to get violent with her." Her eyes seemed to be slightly teary, but her stance remained strong.

"You got to be kidding me... She attacked me first." Zero gave a deadpanned look as he gestured to himself. As he stared at Moka his gaze eventually softened. "Fine, I won't hold this against her... but this is her only freebie as far as I'm concerned." He crossed his arms before throwing them to his side, emphazing his point. "Anything from here on out better have good reason..." With his eyes closed, he could only think of how much trouble this would cause in the future. "_I'm already stuck in afternoon classes trying to catch up. Probabky the last thing I need is some prepubescent, perverted, girl distracting me..._" With the events handled, the bell went off signaling the end of lunch. "Damn, I guess we better finish or food on the way to class..."

* * *

**POWER LEVELS: _Human Form_**

**_Injured:_**None

_**Resting:  
**_Moke - 55

Kurumu - 50

Zero - 48

Yukari - 12

P.S.C. student - 60

_**Powered Up:**_

None

**POWER LEVELS: _Released Forms_**

**_Injured:_**None

**_Resting:_**None

**_Powered Up:  
_**None


End file.
